


Archaic Xet: Fragile Butterflies

by XenoKiryu



Series: Archaic Xet [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Multi, Multiparter, Original Story - Freeform, There will be more tags added later that's for sure, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoKiryu/pseuds/XenoKiryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot to know your place in a daunting world and it takes a lot more to give yourself a name in the shadows of the past But sometimes you just need a friend to guide you along the right path, even if the path is dangerous. </p>
<p>[ Can be found on Quotev under the account: Xenokiryu ]</p>
<p>[[ Warnings have been added to certain chapters ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9 years ago....

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains mentions of Death and Gore. Feel free to skip the Prologue if you see fit, but if you wish to continue feel free to do so at your own risk. Your physical and mental health come first always!

Rain pelted the ground harshly, mixing the minuscule droplets in with the dirt and creating various layers of mud. Puddles had been quick to accumulate faster than the mud mixture, this caused the ground to become soft and unstable in some places, most of those places were small hills that had no roots to hold in place.

 

The weather proved itself to be one that nobody would even dare to adventure out into; personal or not. The rain proved that the weather tonight was just no good and nobody should even attempt a venture, though Adam Davidson had been proven otherwise when he had received a call--make that two calls, regarding a missing persons case that was fresh out of the printer and a car accident not long after.

Now Adam was the type of person that hated any sort of foul weather, whether or not it was sunny or raining like nobody’s business. He had always insisted to his co-workers and partner that it always messed him up whenever a case was in need of being solved within in a time limit. This always drove them up the wall, but he didn’t care because the job was what was needed to be finished. That was his downside and his weakness… one that he had chosen to admit was true, but the real weakness he had was the soft spot he held when it came down to cases involving children. This pushes his thoughts back to the two phone calls that he had received that forced him out into the foul wet weather.

The first call had to do with a young 13 year old girl and her 26 year old brother, their mother had called the department with information stating that the two hadn’t returned home within half a day’s time. The law itself, from what Adam had chosen to remember stated that a person had to wait 48 hours before being allowed to make the call, but the flaw with that was that it would only take less than 24 hours for a child to end up dead somewhere by the hands of some crazy lunatic with an unhealthy interest in children. So Mary forced Cage to ignore that 48 hour rule in favor of rushing the missing persons case, which Adam had been extremely thankful for and immediately left his home to rush towards the department.

This then lead to the second call not even 4 hours later informing the agent that there had been a drunk driver accident not far from the home of the two missing siblings. At first Adam had assumed it to be a coincidence that a crash would occur so close to the residential area that the siblings had come from, he hadn’t thought about actually tying the two cases together until he arrived to the scene of the crash to take a glance at the sight from there he made the connection that it wasn’t a coincidence that the crash had occurred so close because from what he was now seeing was that it was the exact car that had been mentioned in the second call.

So here Adam was with his team, taking a walk around a rain soaked mud ground poking and prodding around at what was left of both cars. From what little had been gathered due to the never ending rain pour, the first car had been going a sharp 80 MPH before it rammed itself right into the second car, the image was appalling for some of first responders as they had quickly gone away to empty the contents of their stomach before they could even get a few words out to him.

“I’m telling you Mary, there’s no survivors. There can’t be any, given the angle and the speed that the truck was going at… Nobody should have survived that impact, if anything they’d be partially goo and partially solid.”

Adam took a glance over at the conversation holders in their heated debates, Mary was an old friend of his and she always saw the positive light in everything. She--like him--assumed that one of the victims had survived through the severe crash, but the sight that laid before them was starting to prove impossible to say in the very least.

“Dom, there has to be at least one survivor because they only accounted two out of the three bodies. There’s only enough flesh in both vehicles to make up two people, not three!”

Mary was frustrated that her co-worker didn’t believe any of her cold hard evidence, the evidence itself proved that there was only enough remains for there to only be two bodies. Glancing around, she locked eyes with Adam and sent a pleading look for him to help her further support her evidence that there was in fact a survivor that was not in the car. Her eyes were pleading and Adam knew that he had no choice but to assist her in her claims.

“Dom, Mary is right.” Adam replied, walking casually towards the folded and crushed cars. Gray eyes took a quick glance over the remains of both cars, she was right that much proved it and Adam thanked whatever stars that were in power for him having an iron stomach as the sight made him cringe. “There’s only one body in the truck and only one in the impala.”

The reassurance caused Dom to quickly shut their mouth and move away from the two, he and Adam never had been on good terms and that was the way that the two had wanted it to be. Taking another glance, he had noticed that the window had been damaged in a way that spoke of someone trying to break their way out of the vehicle. Adam looked over at his co-workers before moving his gaze back towards the shattered window, from there he noted that the glass had covered a good distance on the ground and further noted that it had started creating a trail of sorts.

The trail earmarked that someone had managed to get out of the car and hoping that it wasn’t false hope, he carefully began to follow the trail down a small slope. Amongst the glass was a few barely noticeable droplets of blood that were starting to slowly fade away from the rain, He prayed that he wouldn’t lose track as now it was starting to prove vital that he find whoever was bleeding.

After extensive searching, the trail that Adam had been following had gone cold. He was frustrated over the fact that he couldn’t find the maker at the end of the Crimson road, with a sigh he had chosen to make his way back towards the rest of the crew and the crash to submit the report and inform Search & Rescue of the owner. He didn’t want to leave, not when he had become so close to finding the owner… but the blood trail and the weather were beginning to say otherwise.

He paused halfway through his leave when something caught his attention, cautiously moving towards an old knocked tree he weaved his way through some bushes to catch sight of a limp figure leaning against the said knocked tree. Dropping all of his caution to the wind, Adam rushed over to the figure taking note of how bad of a state they were in.

Their breathing was faint, but even fainter was their heartbeat as there were unnaturally long pauses between each beat. Thinking very little of it and thinking very little of the state of mind and being they were in Adam was quick to begin yelling for the responders, hopefully they would hurry and treat them. There was no chance that he or his team were going to lose this one, not this time and most certainly not a child at that.

“We need Medevac over here asap, I’ve got a barely live one here!” Adam shouted. “We need them now!”


	2. False Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of death and gore. Feel free to skip if you see fit, but if you wish to continue feel free to do so at your own risk. Your physical and mental health come first always!

Crisp Winter air, the smell of pines, and the dull roar of the ocean was more than enough to calm any frail nerves that would have needed the gentle gesture of smoothing. The Birds rarely chirped their morning tunes as the ocean quickly picked up the absence of noise with its waves lapping loudly across the cold sand. The Winter month had proven to be strangely peaceful over the course of the last nine years, as if to symbolize that something was in the works within the world itself.

The silence was a tall tell sign that the paranoid folks of the Town would go out into the streets stressing about how it was a surefire sign that the end was nigh or something of the similar sort, the idea itself wasn’t in the least bit unsettling but it was considered the norm given how strange the town itself was especially with the given name. Now the Town was known as Odd and it followed exactly in suite of its namesake, which was odd but more than anything fitting to say in the very least.

The wind softly howled in through the trunks of the trees, creating soft and gentle whistling as it went. Crunching of twigs and leaves could be heard in the woods, the sounds themselves seemed faded and distant which left very little room in the imagination of what exactly made them crunch and crinkle. Though it given the chance to look further into the woods and towards the source of the noise, one could take notice of a athletic and lanky woman making distance across the forest floor with stature of someone running away from something. Now the woman that was running through the woods would have been considered odd as no living human would make passage through during the Winter months out of the ingrained fear of creatures roaming about in search of food due to the lack of it that the cold months had provided. But anything Odd was considered the norm in Odd and the woman running had just once again proven just how normal this was.

Celestial was her name and running for her life was her game in today’s events, normally she had enjoyed a light run in a cold day but now it seemed that it was no longer an enjoyable hobby like it previously was. Fear was gripping her body in an unnatural way that if it had a physical form, it would have left dark and nasty bruises up and down her entire body. It in a way was painful to her and only added onto the current pain that she was feeling in her lungs and heart as pressed tightly against her ribcage in a terrifying manner as she desperately ran for her life. Needless to say, whatever was chasing her through the woods was a good distance away but the loud crashing noises it made against the trunks of trees and frozen ground made it seem that it was starting to gain some speed.

Real fear made itself apparent when she tripped over an upturned stone and crashed into the ground, her face striking the ground in an almost comical way while her chest struck the ground and made a small cracking noise. The pain that followed soon after it was quick to disappear as she scrambled to get back up off the ground to attempt another running spree, Celestial whipped her head around sharply when her ears made the connection that there was no loud crashing noises anymore. Blonde hair slipped into her vision, briefly covering the worn out sunglasses that had adorned her face and covered her eyes, ragged breath pushed the few strands away from her face and the rest followed when she rose a tan hand to push them back behind her ear. There was nothing now, no sound save for the distant whistling wind and her ragged breath that desperately tried to connect her heart back to a normal beat on top of gaining more breath back into her lungs.

Her pursuer seemed absent all of a sudden and this left her wondering on whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing, but given where she was standing in a seemingly lifeless woods this probably meant that it was not at all a good sign to say in the very least and that caused the fear to rise a higher notch and send her heart into overdrive. Most of the creatures that the blonde had grown up learning about when it came to Odd’s woods was that most feigned interest in their prey to lure it into a false sense of security before striking it down, while other creatures of that sort stopped pursuing in favor of taking a sneakier route and cutting said prey off when they thought they were safe… either option still left the painful fear that once they latched onto their prey with their sharp fangs meant that you were dead right on the spot.

Now backtrack to the hunter, its white fur gave it the advantage to blend in with its surroundings-- white fur that gave it the advantage to hide in plain sight as its golden eyes watched the tanned blonde where she stood. The eyes had themselves ingrained towards its prey, not once did they flicker away or check around itself to see if there was another aside the two of them. Its nose had already taken care of figuring out if anyone else was nearby and no other scent seemed to flow in and through the air, this meant that they were in fact alone.

The hunter’s appearance threw a lot of the Townsfolk off course, most animals never reached the size that it had managed to achieve and not many could even begin on what to call it. A lot had gone and assumed that it was that of a Feline variety while others assumed it to be that of a canine sort. Needless to say, it was the type of creature nobody ever wanted to be on the bad end of, regrettably enough Celestial had become unfortunate enough to be locked on its sights. Said Creature lowered itself and prepared itself into a hunting stance that was similar to most mammalian predators of its typage. Muscles could barely be seen through the thick white fur, but they bunched, pulled, and flexed as it made its move.

A Guttural growl resonated through its throat and into the cold air, catching Celestial’s attention and directing it towards the towering beast that then kicked itself off of the ground and sending it upwards in the air, towards the blonde whose eyes were no doubt wide and full of fear as it got closer and closer to her.

As soon as everything had slowed down, it quickened up and ended with Celestial’s back slamming hard against the ground as the large mammal landed on top of her. Its claws were quick to come out and trap her arms under the massive paws that contained those sharp weapons, then and there she knew that there was no way for her to struggle her way out from under the white creature and it knew that. There was no going around it at all and Celestial knew that this was no doubt the end of her life as there was no miracle of her somehow escaping and running away only to be later caught again.

Snarling could be heard from it as it towered over her, its teeth barely flashed showing just how sharp they were and threatening to instill the image of them digging deep into flesh and tearing it apart as viciously as it could. Celestial shook that attempted image out of her head and the small gesture had the creature’s attention refocused to her as it lowered its head to get a whiff of the person below it, hot breath tickled the blonde’s throat as she shook from fear.

There was a couple more puffs of hot breath against her neck before the feeling of warm and sand-papery object ran up from the base of her neck all the way up to her cheek, in a split second all fear seemed to have quickly faded away before a loud and shrill shout could be heard from the blonde below.

“Oh my gods Wynter! What the hell!” Celestial shrieked out, struggling under the newly named “Wynter” as she tried to avoid her face being licked raw.

All she could receive was a smug look from Wynter that was then followed by an attempt at trying to smile, which proved to be terrifying from anyone’s perspective that wasn’t Celestial’s. From behind her, a white blur signaled that its tail was wagging happily at the accomplishment that it had managed to take hold on.

“I win, you lose.” Wynter chirped, a rather feminine voice flowing out. “So get gemstones?” They then asked, tilting her head curiously.

Celestial sighed, her brows furrowing as she thought about the comment for a moment before letting out another sigh.

“Yeah, you get the gemstones now.” A brief pause and then a small laugh. “Once you get off of me, you know? No offense but you’re literally crushing my arms and I really need those.”

Wynter quickly moved off of their friend then sat down waiting ever so patiently for her to get back up from the ground. A part of Wynter felt bad for being so rough with their companion as species difference was a majoring factor in whether or the other lived when it came down to the playful bouts that existed within their species compared to the human species.

“You know… you could have been a little more gentle and less… predatory.” Celestial started as she brushed the dirt and sticks off of her being.

“Sorry”

“Hey, don’t apologize Wynter! You really don’t need to” There was a pause and a sigh. “No need for apologies, I’m just being a pansy cause I can’t take the heat.”

Wynter attempted another awkward smile as their tail wagged happily at the sudden change in tone. When Celestial had re-situated herself into a better stance, the two began heading their way out of the woods and back towards Odd. The trek was a normal occurrence for the two that had spanned out as a daily routine between them both as it got their adrenaline up and moving on top of giving them an overly pleasant workout.

What also was a normal occurrence was that of the relationship that the two had shared, it was uncommon in the natural order of things within the town and within the general order that the country itself had established. Nothing in the town was ever considered abnormal and that was something everyone had chosen to deal with on a daily basis, the relationship that Wynter and Celestial was another that was and had become the norm. If anyone were to look at it from the outside of the close knit town, then they would have claimed that the relationship was abnormal and would shout to the heavens on how it was illegal… not that the town cared nor Celestial for that matter.

“We should hurry and get back before Miss Fuyumi & Mum return, especially before Miss Fuyumi returns."

There was a low growling groan that emanated from Wynter’s throat as if to establish how much she disliked hearing that comment.


	3. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning provided for this chapter.

“Another chalked up Victory for Team Kruuian, that makes it…. 10 to 2 wins. Seems like you’re once again the reigning champion Wynter.”

Celestial smiled softly to herself as she relaxed further into the couch sofa. Hearing the good Doctor talking on was something more than considered a treat to the blonde, the way her voice just smoothed over everything was more than enough to lull anyone to sleep and it was no surprise that the woman was a Doctor. It reminded her too much of her own mother and it was more than enough to further establish the relationship that the two had in comparison to what most people assumed.

Said woman that spoke with so much calm was known by the name of Anwen Johnson, her appearance made people second guess but her name was always quick to return any doubts to their owners. She was a professional woman that had saved more lives than most of the doctors that were always above her pay grade, there was never a moment's hesitance when it came down to any surgeries of the varying degree. Anwen’s skill could almost have been described as a musician’s skill, her scalpel moving swiftly as that to fingers skillfully sliding across ivory keys. There never was room for any doubt once a surgery hit it's hard points until it was finished, never was there a stage that Anwen had never played in.

Anwen was naturally a dark toned woman with rather vibrant cherry red eyes hidden behind her sharp glasses, it was her eyes that could pierce into your soul if she had been given the chance to if she was ever upset, never did she ever seem to fall into that rut. Nothing seemed to upset her in the very least and for that a lot of people were thankful, but it did unsettle them as she always seemed to have a positive outlook on life and always insisted to her co-workers and fellow doctors that their patients were going to make it out of their rut and into a new lease on life. The way she always praised it though... did make others regret even talking to her about such negativities in the first place. Her hairstyle seemed to match her cheery and calm personality right away with its small strands of bright red that gave away to matching her eyes, it was short and bouncy, perfect to say in the very least from Celestial’s perspective.

The blonde took notice to Anwen watching Wynter showing off how skilled the large feline was for trying and succeeding in catching her companion. A puff out of her chest caused the darker of the two to let out a golden laugh that then caused Wynter to give her a look of pure annoyance for daring to even laugh. Nothing like watching two of her favorite beings getting on each other’s nerves.

Before anything got too bad, Celestial took one of the sofa pillows and tossed it over at Wynter’s head. The action caused the Kruuian to let out a strangled squeak before rushing to try and hide behind something, it was humorous to say i the very least watching Wynter go from ‘cocky’ to ‘cowardly’ in a quick few seconds. She couldn’t help but let out a small snicker at the reaction and as soon as Wynter had calmed down, the large feline shot an annoyed glare towards her friend for ‘laughing’ at her misery.

“It was just a pillow you dum dum” Celestial managed out, her snickering now moving to a giggle fit.

“Y-yeah, well….” Wynter started up, trying her hardest to phrase her words. “It also couldn’t have.”

Celestial rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses with her giggles still evident. It was too cute watching her furry companion trying to defend herself from something so little in comparison to her massive size. It was strange how a creature so large could be so afraid of almost everything that was tossed at her, but at the same time it could have been resulted from when Wynter was first brought to their house. Needless to say, her giggles were quick to cease fire after some time.

“Glad that you guys are both home before Mum & Aunt Alice, though that’s actually to be expected since Mum is never even home half the time.” Anwen spoke up with a huff.

Wynter’s ears flattened lightly against her head in response to the comment, she never liked the tone that Anwen was currently taking up as it never meant good things. Celestial herself kneaded her lip as she listened, a quick glance over to Wynter told her exactly just how uncomfortable the Kruuian was with the tone that was suddenly being taken up.

“Always because of work right? I mean you’re gone a lot of the time too, Anwen.”

Silence was quick to stuff itself into the room, suffocating everyone within the living room to an extent of wanting to leave right then and there. But nobody dared to take the plunge in case it chose to move into another room… though that wouldn’t have been the case as it was even quicker to leave once the Doctor spoke back up.

“There’s a difference between me being gone ‘a lot’ compared to her ‘always leaving and never saying a word’ gone.” The ravenette hissed out through gritted teeth.

“Right…”

There was a slight pause in conversation and everything went back to suffocating silence between the three of them. Celestial had a general hunch as to why Anwen & Fuyumi didn’t seem to get along, she did recall how her mother told her that they used to be best friends of a sort and that they got along real well. But it had been well noted that when Wynter found her way into the picture did the two of them actually splinter off and try to tear each other apart, if anything the blonde had tried to make a connection to it being because of Wynter, or at least because of Wynter’s species to say in the very least.

Kruuians were; for the longest time believed to be that of superstition, but up until Wynter’s general appearance not much was said about them other than that they were bloodthirsty creatures that would kill someone for sheer fun rather than hunt to survive. Celestial figured that people only said that about creatures they couldn’t explain and had allowed rumors to take root, she recalled her aunt saying the exact same thing over the case with wolves. But one thing the blonde knew was that her aunt would continue to establish that Kruuians were in fact dangerous and not to be taken lightly much less trusted, which was something that Celestial more often than not always ignored.

“Sorry”

Anwen replied with a hum, not actually taking any effort to vocalize a response. Right now her Cherry eyes were focused on some unseen force at the other end of the room, if the Doctor was outside she probably would have taken fast to one of the cigarettes she kept safe in her breast pocket as she stared out and into the void. But she was safe inside a warm building thinking about someone unknown object, it had long since become something that the two companions had dared not to question and prefered to avoid even thinking about as it would cause some form of headache to form between the two of them and neither one of them felt it was in their best interest to obtain said headache.

“Apology accepted” Came a response soon after. It surprised Celestial but it wasn’t unheard of for her friend to take so long to actually say something after previously replying with some offshore noise.

Celestial internally whined at the return of the silence and had instinctively began to pray to some higher being to remove the silence for good, but when nothing chased away the silence another internal whine could be heard making its way through her entire being. Because of her uncanny nature in refusing to remove her sunglasses, it looked to be that Celestial was staring at nothing all the while she was whining internally which caused Wynter to attempt to raise a brow at the way the tanned blonde was acting.

It wasn’t unheard of that this was the norm between the three of them, but it always wasn’t considered a normal thing either. Wynter had only just showed up and became a part of the family about 6 years back, everything before the Kruuian appearing had been rather normal and pleasant… not to say that it wasn’t still like that now, but it had a whole different meaning behind it and in the large feline’s opinion, she was more than glad that things had changed for the better and how she had instantly been accepted into the family… more or so by Celestial and her mother rather than her Aunt, whom she swore always gave her a hatred filled look every time they took a passing glance at each other.

She still had yet to figure out why the older woman hated her so, but there was nothing she really could do about it without losing one of her lives in the process.

“Morning Miss Fuyumi!” Celestial quickly and happily chirped, snapping Wynter out of her revere.

‘Fuyumi’ had a cautious step to her movements as she walked into the living room. Her cold gaze flickered from her niece straight to her daughter, never sparing a glance towards the large feline in the room. The gesture itself was quick to make Wynter flatten her ears and attempt to curl in on herself, a gesture of which that didn’t pass by Anwen ever so easily.

“Morning.” Came Fuyumi’s curt response.

She was a tall lengthy woman, her figure gave away her age in movements while it showed that she had at some point been a rather active and sporty woman. On the left side of her face was a scar that spanned from her jawline to her forehead, as pale as it was noticeable was her left blue eye. The scar had rendered her 20-20 vision null and void and only spared her the perfect sight in her right eye, a lot of people in the town had taken it upon themselves to create stories on how the woman had obtained the scar and a lot of those stories had taken a turn to the unsavory side but had also created fear within the hearts of quite a few people… or so it was assumed by others.

Fuyumi’s hair was short, professional, and to the point. Celestial had sworn that her aunt had taken the hairstyle as a way to show how there was nothing holding her back when she came down to speaking the truth, it also showed how quick the older woman had been to cut away any ties to her youth as a few strands of a vibrant golden yellow could be seen from the mess of brown. Overall, her whole appearance spoke of strength, discipline, and danger. All of which Celestial had admired at one point in her childhood, though that admiration had quickly disappeared as it did with any child when they were presented with a new being to admire.

Movement from Fuyumi had been quick to shove the blonde viciously out of her revere, it was then that she took notice of her aunt tossing aside an old worn satchel into a corner of the room next to the display table by the front door. The way the bag looked had reminded Celestial just about how old her sunglasses were in comparison to the bag and needless to say the bag out beat them by a long shot. One day she was going to figure out what was in that bag.

“I need you and… Wynter to gear up.” Fuyumi curtly started, her tone taking a rather distasteful turn as she spoke out Wynter’s name.

If Celestial had noticed the tone, she said nothing. But it was apparent that Anwen had taken notice and was grinding her teeth together in anger, anger of which that Wynter had taken notice of and began to shiver from the fear of the darker woman breaking out into a yelling match with her mother.

All the while, Celestial had tilted her head in genuine confusion. She didn’t understand why her aunt was asking her to get ready, there was nothing that she knew of that had called for her to go anywhere today and if there had been then she was more than sure that her mother, Wynter, or Anwen would have told her. Thinking on it and ignoring the possible yelling match that was looming over everyone in the room, she ended up pulling together a possible list of all kinds of things there were supposed to be happening.. At first nothing seemed to jump out at her, but after looking further and deeper into what could be going on, everything seemed to just click together perfectly and caused Celestial to groan internally.

Right… Today was the Soul bonding ceremony, a ceremony that meant some form of pain in order to connect a person with their familiar of the Council’s choice. Celestial had completely forgotten all about it and it showed in her expression.

“Oh… Right.” Celestial softly whined, making it apparent that she wanted nothing to do with the ceremony at all. Not that it mattered really, no familiar had made itself noticeable or had even caught that of the Council’s eyes for her. “Can I just say I went and call it good?”

“Not this time.” Fuyumi ground out, making Anwen roll her eyes.

Wynter couldn’t help but snicker at the disgusted look that now adored her companion’s face. It wasn’t Celestial’s fault that she wanted nothing to do with the entire ceremony, especially given that it had been a thing that she had attended over the course of those 6 years only to be told that no familiar had made itself known to the Council that was befitting to that of a Hexe. She hated having to attend every year and be told the exact same thing, it was almost like hearing Anwen on repeat talking about how she needed to add more protein in her diet in order to be considered fully healthy in the standards that was set by the Nations. Wynter knew the amount of hatred that reigned over the denial, but she had also come to known that there was also a lot of hope that this would be the year that the Blonde would be told what her familiar was and start the Soul bonding ceremony.

Sighing, Celestial grumbled her way towards her bedroom with Wynter following suite behind her. As soon as the two left though, Wynter’s ears craned their way back towards the living room where she could hear Mother and Daughter screaming at each other over the way the other had acted towards the Kruuian. It hurt her knowing that Fuyumi disliked her, but she always felt somewhat relieved that Anwen was quick to defend the white feline against the onslaught of swears and daugartory words used.

“Wynter… please tell me I don’t have to wear the dress.”


	4. Stupid Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning provided for this chapter.

The ceremony was in two hours and would last only two hours itself, either way though Celestial knew it was going to feel a lot longer than two hours and if she could place bets on how long it felt.... well she was more than sure she'd lose the bet big time. The reason she assumed that was because she was extremely awful at keeping a poker face should it come down to it.

"You could have told me right away that I was going to have to wear the dress." Celestial hissed out, shooting a side glare to the large feline.

All Wynter could offer up was an odd chuckle at the misery that the tanned blonde was in, she was lucky that she didn't have to wear a dress though the curiosity of trying to imagine a Kruuian even wearing a dress was amusing to say in the very least. But there was no way that that was going to ever happen, not in a million years or even over her cold snow white furred body. Granted that would have meant telling Celestial about that thought, but right now it wasn't important as it was more so important seeing Celestial absolutely suffer in an overflowing white gown that screamed innocence and purity even though it was the truth regarding the blonde.

"It's awful..." She started up, staring at her figure in the body length mirror as she tried to turn in a circle. "It's too tight on me and the ends of the sleeves are too poofy and its so bright that it doesn't even match up with my sunglasses."

"You're not going to be able to wear them though anyway"

"Wynter, I'm going to wear my sunglasses to this Ceremony, if they don't like it they can kiss my tanned--"

"Okay, I get it I get it." Wynter quickly chirped, cutting the rest of Celestial's sentence off before it went any further. "But they are going to try and remove them you know."

"They're gonna have to pry them off my cold dead face for that to happen." She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she started back at the mirror. "I hope this doesn't take too long though... I don't want to be in this outfit any longer than I need to be."

Wynter sighed and stared worryingly at the blonde, this was the 7th year now and if anything the last 6 years had to go by there was a high chance that Celestial was doomed to be told that once again no familiar had made itself known to be her guide. From what she had been gathering during all those years was that it always ended up Celestial moping in her room and taking a few paces back & away from her personal goal of being the very best Peacekeeper around. It hurt knowing that there was the possibility that it was going to be a repeat of those last 6 years.

"Maybe this year you'll get lucky and finally get your Familiar" Wynter spoke up, trying to throw in some positivity in the atmosphere and get the two of them pumped.

"I feel lucky, like I feel like that this year is THE year." Celestial tacked on, causing Wynter to smile internally at what was now occurring. "Which means that this dress can then suck it! Screw the gender norm!"

There was a pause soon after that sentence that then ended with the two of them laughing like no tomorrow, Wynter knew that it was no secret that Celestial had an extreme distaste for dresses and she wasn't sure if it was because she was Anwen's dress up doll in the past or because they helped hinder her rather adventurous nature. Either way, it was amusing.

"Celestial! Wynter!"

The two stopped laughing and looked towards their bedroom door, the Kruuian could hear the blonde let out a sigh before gathering a small fabric bag then quickly adjust her sunglasses. Now was going to be the moment of truth on whether or not the Council had finally found a familiar for her and would start up the Ceremony right then and there. Wynter had hoped that it would go exactly according to plan and that Celestial would finally achieve her dream of becoming a Peacekeeper like her father and his before him, the two had made the idea of that dream possible and had helped further establish it by telling the blonde what her birthmark meant exactly.

Though a butterfly shaped birthmark was nothing really special, but it had been considered a tradition of sorts if any child was born with an abnormal birthmark of any kind, it meant that they were to become a Peacekeeper. Which was an honor, an honor that Celestial was more than bound and determined to be a part of but that first meant that she received her animal familiar in order to continue on which that tradition.

"Shall we roll on out?" Celestial asked, snapping Wynter out of her thoughts. "We got this right?"

Wynter nodded and grinned. "Yeah, we got this!"

"Well, see you at the bottom of the stairs then!" Celestial quickly said, moving as quickly as she could in the dress.

Jaw agape, Wynter hurried on after her. There was no way Celestial was going to win this little race, Xetian against Kruuian? As if!

There was a few thumps not long after the two started their race and in amongst all the thumping, a very distant "Stupid Dress!" could be heard.


	5. Ceremonial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of self mutilation/self harm, "religious" banter, "attack" on gender representation, and blood. Feel free to skip if you see fit, but if you wish to continue feel free to do so at your own risk. Your physical and mental health come first always!

Celestial fidgeted in her dress, trying to pluck and pull the figure bound fabric from all creases in her body. It was highly uncomfortable to say in the very least and it drove the blonde up the wall, but it seemed to really drive a few of the council members into a glaring frenzy at her improper behavior. She swore that she could tell that the glares were reminding her that her actions were unfitting for a woman of her stature, though one could argue straight away that Celestial was no proper lady as ladies did not wear shorts on a daily basis nor run off with their best friends and climb trees. But that was a far cry from what it actually meant to be a lady as she was a never-ending blur between the social construct of genders.

Council members' glares aside, the blonde couldn't help but notice the look of uncomfort that had graced itself upon Wynter's figure. It hadn't been the first time that the Kruuian showed high levels of anxiety during The Bonding ceremony as the last time had ended with Celestial desperately trying to pull (and failing) the feline out from under the building's shed patio. The sight alone was enough to tear her heart a part because of the way Wynter looked at the time; small, frail, and helpless to the onslaught of crippling anxiety thoughts that sought to tear her mind a part piece by piece. A shiver at the thought was more than enough to send Celestial back into reality and face the music with the small clinging hope that this year was the year that she would finally be told "what" her familiar was so they could bond.

"Miss Hexe, it's a pleasure and honor to see you before The Council yet again." Came a melodic chipper from a tall vertigo woman, her eyes seemed to have rivaled that of the gods themselves with the way their ruby eyes glistened with mirth & joy.

"Likewise Madam Elicia." Celestial replied politely, a brisk curtsy being added in to accent the polite response.

Banter was briefly exchanged between the two that had escalated into a full blown conversation, the conversation was then slowed to a halt as another member of The Council had come forward to engage themselves into it only to try and remove the worn sunglasses that sat diligently on Celestial's face. The end result of the whole endeavor had consisted the Blonde swatting at the offending hand as they continued to reach for her sunglasses, the gesture and action continued for some time before Elicia scolded the two for misbehaving. Though in the end it seemed that Celestial had remained victorious in keeping the shades covering her eyes with a highly grumpy Council member swearing internally and through their eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have been blessed and allowed permission by the gods to take part in this holy tradition."

Wynter fidgeted in her spot, her large paws pawing at the ground in uneven intervals as her yellow eyes flickered around the room and landing a various different types of people that had long since filed into the large room. The events that had played out last year had flowed out into her current thoughts and the feeling of dread and disappointment flooded through her, the two were unable to even leave the house due to the sheer amount of embarrassment that had played out because The Council hadn't made any strong connections to an Animal that had best fitted Celestial, though it was also the very same year that Wynter & her friend had heard from them that they had managed to find a weak link that had tried to connect to the blonde. But because of how weak the link had been there was no surefire way to know what it had belonged to or if it was enough strong enough to connect right away.

"This year, we've learned that an Animal familiar has made itself known. It may have taken 6 years, but the wait was well worth it as they are now standing present here before us."

Celestial looked confused and took a brief glance at Wynter, whom also shared a confused look. Elicia had mentioned the same thing with the weak connection last year being present in the room, but there had been no way to see where the connection had ended as the link was far too weak despite her insisting that they were close even if it was faint. Though the general clues were starting to piece together inside of Wynter's head as everything started to click into the final product and the sudden realization being made known on her fluffy face.

She was the Animal Familiar, she was the one who was meant to be bonded to her best friend. Along with that realization, there was a foreboding sense of curiosity behind it all. especially as to why the connection had taken so long to actually take root and notice.

"Wynter Kiryu shows a strong connection to Celestial Hexe, as a member of The Council of Truth and a disciple of Miyako. It is my duty to assist in the bonding of spirit, heart, and soul."

Celestial was completely surprised upon hearing Wynter's name as Elicia enlisted the Kruuian as her Familiar, but the surprise melted into a sense of curiosity which wouldn't be that far off the mark since the same look had briefly crossed Wynter's face after the announcement. Eventually the two of them would look into the logic and reasoning as to why it had taken them so long, but right now they needed to remain focused on the ceremony on hand so that they could continue onward with their path on hand.

"Windows aligned, Lives assigned."

Wynter cautiously moved to face Celestial while she did the same. Their actions mimicking the spoken words, following up with them facing each other the two raised their right arm flat before them then slowly turned their wrists so that their palms now faced straight up at the ceiling. Both of them took a deep breath, mentally preparing themselves for the next few steps that would then follow suit.

"Spirits open, Hearts exposed, Souls unwarranted."

Elicia slipped a small dagger out of a small pouch that was connected to her hip, it was worn and ragged but even a small child knew that the sight was misleading as the dagger was sharper than the beast's claw and was capable of cutting into anything its wielder would allow it to pierce. The blade was a byproduct of one of the gods that had been slain by Miyako themselves to protect the planet's populace.

"Tonight we bond the spirit & soul to create a familiar bond."

Celestial kept her eyes locked with Wynter's as Elicia moved closer towards the pair with the dagger in their hands, they delicately grasped the Blonde's hand and took the dagger to her palm lightly scraping it across the base of her palm to the middle joint of her finger. There was no feeling of pain that followed after the incision, but the feeling of a warm vicarious liquid welling up in her palm was more than enough to remind her that the dagger had made contact with her flesh as the feeling of her blood was more than enough to keep her reminded.

A faint gasp could be heard from Elicia as they watched the blood well up around the injury that had been inflicted, Celestial noticed a brief look of fear place itself on their face before she herself took a sparring glance down at what had caused the look of fear. Instead of a mesh of crimson color leaving the injury, there was a thick vicarious looking black liquid that pooled around it. The blonde didn't understand the meaning behind it nor the reason for Elicia's brief look of fear at the sight of the substance, but it seemed that they made no note to announce it to the rest of The Council as they seemed more than intent on continuing onwards with the Ceremony.

Elicia moved onto slicing the dagger across Wynter's massive paw and had received the sight of silver blood that was pooling around the inflicted wound. Taking a step back, they then motioned for Wynter and Celestial to place their hands together with the injuries making contact with each other and the feeling of both liquids mixing together made both of them shiver. The feeling was uncomfortable and unsettled Celestial, this alone was something that made the tanned blonde hope to any and all almighty beings that she could never make contact with anyone else's blood but her own in the future.

In the few moments of contact, a few strands of Celestial's hair had been taken as well as Wynter's. Elicia took those strands then began to mix them together with a few crushed pieces of bone before placing the mixture in a small cylinder container, from there she motioned for the two to scrape some of the conjoined blood into the container and once again mixed the bizarre concoction then proceeded to cap the item up and place it away in their side pouch.

A few more words were spoken before the traditional verses were spoken, the feeling of the blood had long dissipated but the smell seemed to have lingered a lot longer than what was expected from the old exposed blood. The Ceremony itself was slowly coming to a full close and that caused some sort of relief within Celestial and Wynter, though more so for Wynter than anyone else in the very room as it had meant that the negative thoughts would soon become distant within the large Feline's mind. Whereas the feeling of Celestial patiently waiting for the end meant that she could finally leave the safety of her home to continue onwards with her training without the means of any assistance but Wynter's alone.

"One last piece is all that remains before we finish this Ceremony." Elicia voiced out, turning to face everyone then the rest of the Council. "The evidence of bonding and completed training."

| + |

Celestial twirled the newly formed Braid around, her fingers delicately grazed the section of hair as she continued to twirl it in-between her fingers. It felt weird having a section of her hair permanently done up in a fashion similar to dreadlocks, but the feeling of knowing that it was a permanent braid instead of a dreadlock was enough to make her completely content with the next few steps in her life. Celestial's eyes flickered towards Wynter's slumbering form, the Kruuian looked serenely calm in her sleep while their celebratory party was going on. Though leave it to Wynter to fall asleep at the most odd of all times when it came down to it, but she was glad that her newly dubbed partner was now at her most relaxed after the whole ordeal. Celestial knew that eventually the two of them were going to have to get as much rest as they could get as it wouldn't be long until the two of them up and left Odd.

"Congrats on finally getting your familiar, Celestial."

The blonde whipped her head around to come face to face with an old familiar face, a small smile graced her lips as she took in her old mentor. Her mentor was a rather lanky and dark woman, her arms bore old pale scars that screamed stories of how she had gone up against all sorts of "monsters". Her eyes were an unusual shade of red, the color alone was enough to send a burly grown man running that feeling alone was had occasionally wanted to send Celestial running, but what kept her from running was the constant and gentle reminder that there would be no harm dealt to the Blonde during any and all of their training sessions.

"Thanks Michelle, means a lot hearing that from you." She replied, taking in the congratulation with inner & outer joy.

"I told you that you were going to go far Celestial, and now look at you. You've grown so much since you first started your training." Michelle continued on, reaching a hand out to ruffle Celestial's hair. "So when are you two planning on leaving?"

Celestial kneaded her lip as she thought on the answer, she wanted to leave as quickly as she could. It wasn't the matter of her wanting to leave Odd because she hated it, but it was because of the rules that The Council had established around the time her grandfather was a child. The rules had been made to allow the Peacekeepers to have an easier time with their tasks that had and would be presented to them, Celestial knew what it meant once she had been born to play a role in her future as one and that was something that Wynter & Celestial now could share with each other.

"In two days, we're planning to leave in two Days." Celestial hesitantly replied, her eyes looking straight at the sleeping Wynter.

"That's a fairly quick schedule you have there." Michelle spoke, her brow raised at the unexpected answer. "I don't have much to offer you in terms of advice, Celestial..."

"Advice...?"

"But it's a common bit, I've been told it many times before and so has your father... But not everything is what it seems." Michelle replied, staring out the window and seemingly into nothing. "And the Truth is a lie."

Celestial raised a brow in curiosity, the first bit of advice was eerily true as she was more than sure Wynter was the one who fitted that quota. But what was really getting her was the last bit that Michelle had spoke, the bit of advice was nothing more than a contradiction as she knew that there was no possible way for any form of Truth to be a lie.

"Anyway, you're probably assuming the same thing that Wynter was thinking of before passing out over there." Michelle spoke up with a smile, as if she hadn't said anything before. "Get yourself some sleep and I'll get out of your hair, at least until the day you leave of course... Hopefully my gift to you both will be completed by then."

"Night Michelle. See you then." Celestial replied, her mentor's smile being contagious to the blonde as she reflected it back.

"Night~"

The blonde watched her mentor leave then turned to face Wynter; who had now shifted around so that her stomach was exposed to the air and her hind legs slightly twitching in a running motion. Sleep sounded too inviting right now and Celestial was all aboard the sleep train, shifting around she made her way to her own bed and tossed herself downwards onto the mattress before struggling to pull up the sheets out from under her being. The motions had in turn, rolled the blonde over onto her back to force her to stare up at the blank ceiling, her eyes stayed focused on the ceiling before she turned her head to get a good glance at the entirety of her bedroom.

With a long sigh, she reached up to take off her sunglasses and delicately place them on her nightstand next to an old worn picture frame. Tomorrow meant a lot of preparations before actually leaving her Hometown, Silver flickered one last time around the room before a yawn followed and then sleep taking Celestial away until morning.


	6. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning provided for this chapter.

Celestial shifted her weight from one foot to the other, today was the day that the two would leave Odd to pursue their mission as a Peacekeeper and a familiar. Wynter was constantly fidgeting as the excitement of the people conversed around them, there was a lot that could occur during their time abroad and it could lead the two down a lot of possible paths that would either entice them or shoo them away. It was the fact that they were going to leave Odd for the first time since they were born and it was that exact thought & image that caused Wynter to fidget about.

Her task as a familiar meant that she couldn't stray from the path that would be envisioned as they went, in lack of a better term Wynter knew that if something were to happen to Celestial it meant that it was supposed to happen and nothing she could do or attempt would deter it from happening later down the vision. The overall fear of her friend becoming injured was terrifying, but that also meant that there would be moments where she could prolong the life of the blonde, even if the outcome still ended with her getting hurt somewhere along the way. Overall, the amount of weight that the Kruuian would be carrying was already making itself known.

"I can't believe you're finally leaving home, my baby girl is all grown up and out to take on the world." Alice spoke up, her milky blue eyes filled with an unseen mirth.

She was a rather short woman for her age with a darkened pale complexion, the elderly woman was a plump person and had long bouncy brunette hair. Alice was a strange one and if anyone asked it usually ended with her waving them off and insisting that they have a small slice of Plum-berry pie, the strangeness only pursued her when one would ask how she managed to make the pie despite her lack of ability to see anything around her. The answer was always the same, it always ended with the statement of: "That's a secret".

"When Fuyumi and I were young, we used to travel all around the world ourselves. Though of course that was illegal and as such we almost got--"

"Mama, that's a tree. I'm actually standing behind you..." Celestial sounded, her tone containing exasperation and humor.

Alice paused and reached her hands out towards the tree in front of her, taking note that it was in fact a tree and that Celestial wasn't trying to get out of story time. "Ah! So it is... so it is."

Her mother turned sharply on her heel to face Celestial this time around, placing her hands on her hips for a brief moment before clapping her hands together with a pleasant smile gracing her features as it played facade for the inner emotions that she was withholding. But even a child was well aware of how much pain & grief she was in over the last of her three children leaving their homestead, the experience was good for Celestial and Wynter as it meant that they would grow as a person. Nevertheless, it caused an intense amount of woe for the elderly woman as it meant that there would three years where she couldn’t see either daughter until they were finished with their journey.

The obviousness of how torn Alice was made Fuyumi look completely docile while the older of the two kept distance, the blonde wanted to say something about it overall but chose to bite her tongue and refrain from actually speaking her mind for the time being. The whole reason was left with the fact that Fuyumi was going to be present the whole time Celestial & Wynter went out on this trip.

Now the reasoning behind Fuyumi assisting the two during this journey was that it was a requirement that had been passed down from the ages of Valor when Tintse itself was starting to recover from an age where death and chaos was ever so present. Since then when Peacekeepers were trained it was required that two mentors were to be allowed to a trainee, both with different outlooks to how the planet and universe were to play out. Whether it was a positive outlook or not, a Peacekeeper in Training was required to have both sides to a coin, a representation of balance. Fuyumi followed a darker sense of path, but had managed to keep some sort of positive look despite harping constantly about negativities with a stone facade while her ideologies had been ones that were long since formed when she once served a mysterious group known only as “The Guild”.

Michelle on the other hand, had held a different opinion on the matter. She was more emotionally attached to a variety of things and had believed that balance was key to every little thing while everything had each their own thing to contribute to the way the entire planet functioned within its very core. Celestial never complained about the way the darker woman acted or talked, if anything she had found the conversations between her and Michelle rather engaging on top of the ones that were shared by her and Fuyumi, though the tall blonde found it overly amusing that the two of them would get into snippets about their matters and opinions. But as a Peacekeeper in training, it was meant and seen as a valued attempt to understand both halves before taking a side and calming the chaos down.

Fuyumi stalked her way towards the blonde and the Kruuian runt after having pulled herself away from a background conversation. At this point the elderly woman had taken notice in Celestial trying to calm and reassure Wynter that nothing would go wrong as they started on their long and arduous journey. The way anyone had managed to calm down a Kruuian would have been dealt a few strikes of injury here and there as they became saddled with stress and anxiety, but Celestial had seemed to manage calming one down without a single issue and it had only been assumed that was the case as the two of them had grown up together. The short haired brunette couldn’t help but smirk inwardly, if her and Michelle’s charge had existed at the height of the Kruuian’s passing then there would have been the possibility that the species would have managed to survive their eradication.

“Celestial, Wynter. We need to leave before the first light if we want to get to Chantridge before Evening break.”

Celestial ceased her calming tones and nodded in response, moved around Wynter to grab a couple of bags that were lying around almost seemingly forgotten by the farewell community and the parting party. The bags weren’t all that heavy, they only contained a few needed items such as food for a couple days and items to help prepare a temporary camp should the three of them not reach a town in time. Both of the Xetians had some money to help them bid by on getting food or paying for a place to sleep out of the cold air or a stormy night, very rarely were they actually planning on staying someplace. Thankfully on top of those needed items they managed a first aid kit as well to take along, the blonde was partly saddened that Anwen couldn’t come with but that was part of the tradition that was set up by Valor in regards to Peacekeeping, only the mentors were allowed to take the trip with the companion and familiar.

The blonde patted Wynter’s hind leg to let her know that she was coming back around to attach the bags onto her being, normally it would have been someone else who would have had them already geared up to Wynter’s figure. But it had been requested by their mother to not attach anything to the Kruuian as the large feline was already anxiety ridden and fearful of the departure. Once the items were in place on her figure, Wynter gave a good shake of her body to make sure that they were on tight before letting out a satisfied chirp when none of the bags snapped off or slipped off.

“Good?” Celestial asked, patting Wynter on the neck.

“Good” Came the Kruuian’s response, as she settled down to sit and wait on the last of the Farewell community to finish up their good byes.

Masked silver eyes watched Wynter get comfortable and watched as her mentor moved to stand near Wynter, lightly patting and scratching the feline’s neck in quiet phrase for doing so well so far. Her gaze stayed focused on the two of them before having her attention being pulled towards a very woeful looking Alice and a melancholy looking Anwen, while Michelle held a clouded look in her expression, something that the blonde wasn’t able to read nor understood.

Giving Wynter and Fuyumi a brief nod regarding one last absence, Celestial rushed over to her mother whom now stood straight and solemnly as her oldest daughter made her way towards her. She noticed that her mother held her hands tightly behind her figure as if she was trying to hide something, given that it was her mother trying to conceal something gave way to some form of worry but had been quickly shot down when a wistful expression crossed her normally expressive nature.

“Cliche as this may sound, you look like you’re going to pass something onwards.” Celestial joked, trying to hold back tears that were no doubt about ready to tumble from the sight her mother held. “Almost like in this old texts or whatever.”

“You’re not wrong..” Alice started up, keeping peace with her expressions. “In fact you’re pretty spot on this case.”

Brow raised, Celestial watched her mother remove her hidden hands away from behind her back to reveal the content that had been hidden. The blonde’s joking manner had been quick to recede once she caught sight of two blades that had been sheathed in their worn down scabbards, from the corner she took notice of the expression that Fuyumi had made in shock at seeing both blades that had been presented to her student. Michelle’s expression to seeing the blades seemed to be that of a clouded sense of judgement, but looking closely one could see the shock and thoughtfulness upon seeing the items.

“Alice you--” Fuyumi quickly spoke up, stone cold expression fading away from her visage.

Alice quickly waved Fuyumi off, silencing whatever comment the brunette was going to make and shutting her down completely.

“It’s been a long while since these guys have seen light.” Alice spoke up, a faint and thoughtful smile in place on her features. “I figured it would be best if they visited the world and saw the light again, but with you this time…”

Celestial slowly reached a hand out to touch them. But recoiled, unsure of whether or not she really should touch her mother’s archaic weapons. Swallowing the guilt and apprehension she delicately picked up the twin blades and held them cautiously in her hands, the feeling of the scabbards in her hands felt foreign and worn down, the metal had a few dents in it while the leather felt like it would fall apart in her hands.

“I wished I was able to take better care of their cases or at least replace them, but Odd isn’t a place for these things.” The blind woman spoke, chuckling to alleviate the awkward nature that had accumulated in those few minutes. “Regrets for them aside, their your’s now.”

“Mama…” Celestial started, mouth in a small agape before it was replaced with a serene smile. “Thank you mama.”

Alice moved to give her daughter a kiss on her forehead before gesturing her towards her two companions. Celestial compiled and moved towards her familiar and mentor, multitasking as she clasped the the twin blades to her back and clasping their straps across her torso. Wynter reached forwards to grab Celestial once she neared close enough to toss her over her shoulder and onto snow white back. The blonde readjusted herself on the feline’s back before lightly gripping the tufts of fur to prevent harm, but keep a good grip on the Runt’s back as she moved.

“You three stay safe okay? I don’t wanna end up smoking two packs from stress and concern if we get message of you guys doing shit.” Anwen spoke with exasperation. “I already got patients that are lining up because of shit like that.”

“Anwen, I can promise you we’ll be fine. No trouble making for the three of us-- er.. Two of us, I’m pretty sure Miss Fuyumi won’t let us.” Celestial rebuttled, laughing awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head while Wynter tried to look everywhere but the good doctor.

“Good, cause she doesn’t I’m gonna drop and kick all of your asses.”

“Even Miss Fuyumi?” Wynter chirped in curiousity.

“Yeah even my mum. She doesn’t get any leeway.” Anwen snorted, arms crossed and rolling her eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind then, Anwen.” Fuyumi responded, smirk ever present in her voice.

The three finished their goodbyes to the rest of the town and their respective people, by the time they had officially left the cold town the sun was just barely peaking over the frozen wooden mountains in the distance. Fuyumi kept close pace to the Kruuian while Celestial kept her mind in the clouds as she watched the scenery change around them as made their way to Chantridge.

The first time the Xetian left home and she was beyond excited to see what the world had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a little brainchild of mine that I came up with years ago, I first posted it up on Quotev and felt the need to do so here as well to get a wider opinion on it?
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this is actually a good read and if not... well at least I tried right?


End file.
